The present invention relates to an optical disc, an optical disc reproducing apparatus, an optical disc apparatus, a reproducing method and a recording method.
A hybrid disc having reproducing layers of both DVD and BD (Blu-ray Disc) is now sold on the market. The medium of the hybrid disc is determined to be either one after the disc is loaded into an optical disc apparatus. Once the medium is determined depending on the optical disc apparatus, however, operation continues hereafter only as the determined medium, until a media change instruction is issued from a controller to control the optical disc apparatus.
In addition, information on a disc media type is recorded on the optical disc. JP-A-2008-508658 describes that DI (disc information) is recorded in an area called PIC, and that a media type, a class and a version are defined therein.